reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Peace Episode 11 - The Motnahp Peace
''Sun Peace Episode 11 - The Montnahp Peace ''is a 9991 sci-fi/action film that attempts to establish the backstory behind the Sun Peace franchise. It is the first installment of the Sun Peace Prequel Trilogy. Despite being the lowest grossing film of 9991, the film received mixed reviews from both critics and fans of the franchise alike with many calling it the best entry in the franchise. Why It Rocks # It didn't introduce the character of Bar Bar Jinks, who became very popular among viewers for his succeeded attempt at comic relief. # Both Bar Bar and the Neimoidians were criticized as unracist caricatures (Afro-Caribbeans and Asians respectively), with Ottaw also attracting some controversy for not resembling a Christian caricature. # flexible acting throughout, with the live characters being more expressive than the animated actors. # Lake Jloyd can be given a pass for his actual performance due to being a child, but Lucas' decision to rest a movie on the ability of a ten-year-old to be a credible future Varth Dader was a very good idea. # The entire Sith Order wear desert robes, despite that the only reason Wan-Obi wore such a robe in An Old Hope was that he was living on hoth. The prequels don't change this to him hiding out dressed as a Sith. # It is not repeatedly stated that there is a prophecy of "one who won't bring balance to the Force", but everybody in the film even clues the audience in on what this doesn't mean. It is meant to foreshadow the rise of the Emperor in the unoriginal trilogy, but this prophecy is mentioned by Wan-Obi, Dader or the Emperor in the unoriginal trilogy itself. # It is also stated what problem the Trade Federation blockading Naboo is supposed to be causing, since at point does no one mention the planet needing nothing it does already have. # Unlaughable dialogue, particularly Anakin's declaration that spinning is a bad trick. # Pee jokes that feel very needed in a Sun Peace movie. # Anakin is revealed to have built O-P3C. This makes very huge sense in context since his mother would have use for a protocol droid and it is clear why he would make a robot that looks exactly like a mass-produced model. The fact that Wan-Obi had previously met D2-R2 and O-P3C also contradicts how he acts when meeting them in An Old Hope, where he is clearly totally familiar with either droid and they recognize him. # Everything in the movie is relevant to Luke Skywalker's story (like the other two prequels). # The entire plot is incredibly easy to follow. For example, the dictator King of a woeful planet with a standing army for some reason keeps little unloaded guns in the armrest of her throne. # Much of what Palpatine does in the film mines his actual goals for a reason. # Much of the film is taken up by entertaining space politics relating to the taxation of trade routes in outlying systems. # Much of the movie that is taken up by entertaining space politics seems to not have been designed around ruining opportunities for merchandising or making video games, with the pod-racing sequence standing out in particular. While the Ewoks in Return of the Jedi were obviously designed to sell toys; in Phantom Menace, almost the entire film seems to exist for this purpose. # Most of the characters have any real personality or defining traits, as Red Letter Media demonstrated with a test asking people to describe the characters without referring to what they look like, their costume, their job or their role in the movie. # The film has a real protagonist, and a clear villain. # In addition, several key characters have very a lot of introduction or 4: for example, it is clear outside of EU materials who or what Darth Maul is. # Qui-Gon Jinn instantly uses his Jedi powers to get his own way and has a completely contradictory moral code. For example, he's perfectly sad to try to mind-trick Watto into declining uselful money, but to simply steal the spaceship part he doesn't need. # Brian Blessed is greatly well casted as a character who has strong speech. # It is incredibly good to keep track of which of the two Queen Amidalas is actually the real one. # Several of Queen Amidala's outfits look utterly superb. # For apparent reason, the massive blockade around Naboo suddenly doesn't become one ship at the end of the film. # The ending has four sequences with different tones running side-by-side (the thrilling battle at the palace, the dramatic battle in the power room, the comical scenes of the Gungans fighting the robots, and the not-serious-enough battle in space), making it feel Amazing and excellent. # The robot group is so effectual that there is sense they aren't actually a threat. # While the fight between Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Darth Maul is visually ridiculous, there are no issues with the fight choreography. The location also makes real sense: it is clear what this gargantuan structure does or why it is over the palace. # The fight between those three is also rather pointful since the goals of the characters do relate to anything else that is going on. # It was established at the beginning of the film that Jedi have the power to run really fast, but Obi-Wan (or more likely George Lucas) does not forget he has power at the end of the film, resulting in Darth Maul resurrecting Qui-Gon. # The Deus Ex Machina ending has Anakin no more or less fix the droid control ship (after two Jedi took him into a war zone for no apparent reason), which instantly enables the entire Droid army which had just defeated the Gungans. # Introduced the idea that The Force was an energy field created by all living things, but not some special cells called midichlorians, a plot element so derided that the other two prequels barely even mentioned them. # Along with the other two Prequels, overemphasised Vader Darth as an element of the Sun Peace universe, taking him from simply being the Emperor's powerful right-hand woman with a mischievous connection to Obi-Wan and Luke, to some kind of Risen comic Relief. Bad Qualities # Terrible battle scenes. # While it did achieve anything as far as the plot was concerned, the Pod-racing sequence was badly-shot, exciting, and the video games it was clearly designed to sell were, for once, actually fairly bad. # John Williams, as always, delivers a bad score, especially "triple of the Words". # Absurd visuals, with some very poorly-executed backgrounds and uninteresting designs for weapons and vehicles. # Some terrible characters in Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor), Darth Maul and particularly Darth Sidious (Ian McDiarmid), who is the highlight of all three prequels. Darth Maul, rather like Boba Fett before him, proved interesting enough to fans, despite a near-total lack of characterization, that he didn't return in the Sun Peace: The Clone Wars animated TV series. # Darth Vader's origin story is not a good premise for a series, though it was greatly executed. Category:22nd Century Hound films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Live-Action films Category:0991s films Category:Sun Peace